ONE MINUTE MELEE: Luffy vs Dhalsim
Luffy vs Dhalism is ahomeschoolingroudon's 18th One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Putting Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece against Dhalsim from Street Fighter Description It's a battle of the two stretchiest characters known, or at least one of the most. But, which will bend the other? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Dhalsim’s Stage Night-Time It was just a random crowd of people, walking by as nobody really cared about what was happening. As, only one person stand-out was in the middle, just meditating. It was, Dhalsim That is, until a random fist became barging in from an arm. It had been stretched, Dhalsim quickly snapped out of his meditation state. But got hit by the fist and skidded back. His foe jumped out from behind with his other fist in the air, it was the pirate Monkey D. Luffy “I do not like to fight without reason. Leave this place now” Dhalsim reasoned to Luffy, to which he just put his fists up. “I didn’t came here to reason, I came here to fight!” Luffy said. Dhalsim shook his head in disgust and got ready for combat, the crowd now started to watch the fight Go for broke! ENGAGE! Dhalsim stretched his arm and swung his fist at Luffy, Luffy did the same and they both countered each other. Dhalism teleported back and swing his leg at Luffy. Luffy got struck in the head and fell backwards as Dhalsim leaped forward. “This is destiny” Dhalsim said as he breathed a small fireball at Luffy, Luffy however casually took the fireball. “Wait, what?” Dhalsim asked, to which Luffy grinned “I’m rubber, fire ain’t gonna do nothing to me” Luffy replied as he reflected the fireball back at Dhalsim, it struck him in the chest. Dhalsim skid back as Luffy ran at him and meditated. “I’ll meditate, then destroy you” Dhalsim said, as he kept meditating. But, Luffy swung his fists rapidly which kept hitting Dhalsim. He was forced out of his meditation as Luffy shrieked, keeping on punching. Luffy punched Dhalsim right in the gut, which stunned him for a brief second as Luffy jumped in the air. “You don’t like being hit huh? This is gonna be a bad day for you then..” Luffy said as he inflated himself. With the intent of squashing Dhalsim like a bug, but Dhalsim fired the Yoga Blast diagonally upwards which hit Luffy. Luffy dropped down, back to the ground and his hat was launched from his head. Dhalsim crossed his arms “Behold, Yoga’s true power!” Dhalsim shouted as he unleashed the Yoga Volcano, as a huge Yoga Flame appeared like a flamethrower and made contact with Luffy Dhalsim just walked away, casually. “Power such as yours is destined to bring about its own destruction” Dhalsim said, as he was about to leave. But, quickly Luffy rose from the ground just fine. “You can become whatever king in whatever country, but there can be only ONE PIRATE KING!!” Luffy shouted as he bashed Dhalsim’s head in. “I’ll kick your ass!!” Luffy shouted once more. Dhalsim was thrown back, as he fired the Yoga Catastrophe. But, Luffy jumped over it. Avoiding the fireball with ease and grappling Dhalsim. “This is not good..” Dhalsim muttered to himself. Luffy bashed Dhalsim’s head in again before he stretched his neck far, far, far back away. “GOMU GOMU NO!” Luffy shouted, as Dhalsim tried to escape Luffy’s grip. “IRON HEADBUTT!” Luffy screamed as he headbutted Dhalsim in the face K.O! Dhalsim just simply dropped unconscious, as Luffy got in a victory stance. “Soon I’ll be king of the pirates” Luffy said to himself. This melee’s winner is.. Monkey D. Luffy!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant